


Lose Your Mind

by spookyonepilots



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: Asylum, Based on Another Person's Fic, I honestly have no idea why I wrote this, M/M, Slight Smut, Slight psychological torture not graphic or descriptive, Tyler is in an asylum and Josh needs to rescue him, link in the notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-14
Updated: 2016-10-14
Packaged: 2018-08-22 10:31:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 881
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8282662
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spookyonepilots/pseuds/spookyonepilots
Summary: "J-j-josh?""J-j-josh, please." The boy says, shaking"P-p-please I need you."The white lights harshly illuminate the roomA chain tethers the boy to the wall"P-p-please. Let me see Josh. I n-need Josh."Tears stream down his face. Creating puddles on the floor"P-p-please. J-just let me see him."The puddles turn bright red.





	

**Author's Note:**

> So it's been forever since I've posted something on here. I've been working on 4 fics at once but I just wrote this one really quickly in English class and I liked it so I decided to just go for it and post it  
> This is inspired by a fic I'm reading right now called "I've Got Two Faces" by JoshDunGivesMeLife (if you haven't read this you totally should it's amazing) 
> 
> The title of this fic is from The Pantaloon

"J-j-josh?"

"J-j-josh, please." The boy says, shaking

"P-p-please I need you."

The white lights harshly illuminate the room

A chain tethers the boy to the wall 

"P-p-please. Let me see Josh. I n-need Josh." 

Tears stream down his face. Creating puddles on the floor

"P-p-please. J-just let me see him."

The puddles turn bright red.

"Hello, baby"

"N-n-no. G-go away Blurry. I-i want Josh."  _Twitch_

Hands caress around his restrained shoulders

"Aw you don't mean that, baby"

"And. We both know you can't see him" 

"P-please. I need him. I-i have to get out of here."

"You know that can't happen after what you did" The hands slide lower.

"B-but. I didn't do it. I didn't. Y-you did it."

"No. WE did it. I may have been controlling the body, but it was still your hands"

Blurry leans down in front of him. He places his hands on the boy's face.

The boy twitches and shakes, the chain rattling with every move.

"Come on baby stop shaking. It's only been a month. And you don't want them to come back in here"

"I-i need Josh. I need him."

"You can't have him. But I'm here so stop shaking baby boy"

"N-no s-stop Blurry. I love Josh."

The door opens. 3 doctors walk in. Not speaking. Never looking at him.

Blurry vanishes. The puddles turn clear again

"P-please. Let me see Josh."

Finally one speaks

"Tyler, Josh isn't real."

 _Twitch_ "No. No. He IS real. He-e's real. I love him. He loves me."

"He was never real. Only a figment of your imagination."

"N-n-no"

The doctors pin him down and give him a needle 

Black.

 

* * *

 

The harsh lights flash again as he wakes up.

The white tile floor turns red.

"N-n-no"

"Josh isn't real baby. I'm real"

"S-stop Blurry. Josh i-is real."

"I-i want to leave."

"You can't leave. No one ever leaves here. Especially not after what you did"

"I-i didn't...I-i'm sorry." The shaking starts again, faster than before. 

"Oh now stop that. You're so beautiful. Such a shame to see you come to this"

"P-p-please."

Hands wrap around his shoulders again and tug at his hair 

Moans slip from the boy's mouth.

"J-josh p-please."  _Twitch_

"It's not Josh, baby"

The boy pulls forward, the chain pulling him back down and rattling

He tries again and again. The straightjacket limiting his movements

"P-please. I want to leave."

"You can't leave"

The bright red eyes vanish and the floor turns white again leaving the boy all alone.

Tears stream down his face

"J-josh," he whines.

A voice. Monotonous and raspy.

 **"Josh isn't real. Josh isn't real."** On repeat 

The voice never stops.

Over and over.

"N-no. No. J-josh? J-josh is real right? B-blue hair. P-pretty smile."

The same voice drones on 

_Twitch_

"I-i. B-blue. Hair? No. Defeat? Sign of defeat. B-blurry hates blue. Only red. Red is evil. T-too much. Blurry hates Josh. J-josh is blue."

**"Josh isn't real. Josh isn't real."**

"R-real. J-josh is - isn't real? Is real. Real. I-isn't real. Is." Shaking and twitching 

**"Josh isn't real. Josh isn't real."**

Hands bound by a jacket. No blocking out the words.

On repeat for hours. Never ending. Never stopping.

_Twitch_

Eyes drooping.

"J-josh. Isn't real. Josh isn't real. Josh isn't real."

The voice stops.

The boy sees bright red eyes before falling asleep, a crying, shaking mess. 

 

* * *

 

Everyday for a whole month.

The voice would drone.

The same message 

For hours 

**"Josh isn't real. Josh isn't real."**

"J-josh isn't real. He isn't real. Never real. Only fake."

"Good boy, baby. You're doing so well"

"The l-lights, they're so red."

"Beautiful aren't they?" he says marveling

The black inky hands pull the boy up and force him against the wall 

"Come on baby boy, let's have some fun"

The red eyes shut and forced his lips onto the boy's. 

Blurry's hands drop low. low. lower.

The boy moans as the kiss deepens.

All of a sudden Blurry disappears. The lights turn white again.

The boy falls down to the floor with a thud.

The shaking resumes as the boy is left alone. 

The door bursts open

"Tyler. Oh my gosh. I finally found you."

The boy shakes his head. "N-no no. Y-you're not real. You're just in my head."

"W-hat. Tyler, I'm real. It's me. Josh."

"No, No. Josh isn't real. Josh isn't real. Blue is bad bad. Defeat. Blue defeat. Red. Red is good. Josh isn't real. Josh isn't real." The boy frantically shakes on the floor. The chain rattling getting louder and going faster

The stranger starts to cry and cautiously walks towards the boy.

"Oh, Tyler. What did they do to you?"

"N-no. NO. YOU'RE NOT REAL. JOSH ISN'T REAL." 

"Tyler, sweetie. I'm real. I am. I promise you." 

The stranger reaches out but the boy jumps back as best he can. 

The stranger tries again. This time wrapping his arms around the shaking boy 

"Tyler see. I'm real. I'm so real. And I'm here to rescue you. I'm here to get you out."

"J-j-josh is - isn't - is real," he says shaking and crying all over the stranger's shirt.

"I'm here. I'll never leave you."

"Josh. Love Josh. Josh real? Real."

"Yes. I'm real. I love you Tyler. I love you."

"Love Josh. Pretty blue. I love Josh."

 

**Author's Note:**

> I'm sort of almost done with the fic about Josh that I said I was working on almost a month ago. It's almost done. I've just been super swamped with school and college applications  
> Also is it bad that I just finished writing another fic today in school...I'll post it soon. 
> 
> This is the link to the absolutely amazing fic I got inspiration from for this one: http://archiveofourown.org/works/7890703/
> 
> Please leave any comments and kudos!


End file.
